


Onions

by arborescere11



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Drunkenness, Non-Consensual Bondage, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborescere11/pseuds/arborescere11
Summary: Donkey can't escape.
Relationships: Donkey/Shrek (Shrek), Shrek (Shrek)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Onions

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

You could hear him. He stumbled drunkenly, knocking over pewter tankards and wooden bowls. As each one clattered to the ground, you tried to hide even further, but there was nowhere to go. You were cornered.  
His shadow travelled closer to you, and your teeth chattered with fear. You knew what was coming, but you couldn't stop it. Your hooves tapped against the wall urgently.

A sniffle, a grumble. It steadily evolved into a roar, and your coarse fur stood on end.

"Oh, Donkey..?"  
He called out to you, but you didn't answer.  
"Donkey!" He repeated. "You know what happens when you disobey me."  
You finally step out of your corner. "S- sorry, Shrek-kun.. please, I'll do anything."

Shrek chuckled, and a malicious grin plastered itself upon his emerald face.  
"Donkey, Donkey. You never learn."

Darkness.

You woke up.  
It took a while for your eyes to adjust to the room. You'd never been here before, and that scared you right off the bat. There were no windows and very little light. There was a single, handleless door in the corner, and a small drain behind you.  
You couldn't move. It took you much longer than it should have to realise your legs were bound together, and that you were tied to a solid metal block that seemed to weigh an infinity.

The door clicked. Then clicked again. And again. A shifting, then a scraping. Finally, it swung open with a creak, and he walked inside.

Shrek stood in front of you, grinning.  
"I've waited so long for this. Too long. I'll make sure it's worth it."

He moved his calloused hands towards his belt. He slid the leather strip down and dropped it below his shoes, before unlacing those, too. He stepped out of his boots and pulled off his leggings. You could see the tent in his underwear immediately, but he slid those off too.  
The length of his penis scared you. It was easily ten inches, probably eleven. The girth was huge, too. The veins throbbed, turning his green dick almost blue.  
He took a step forward, and you gulped. You tried to struggle, but you were bound too tight.  
"Oh, Donkey," Shrek said, scottishly. "There's no way you can escape this."  
He rubbed his dick with his left hand, and lifted your face up with his right.  
"Be a good donkey and I'll make this painless."  
You tried to headbutt him, but he stepped back in time.  
"You really can't listen. Oh well. Brats like you get what's coming to them."

In one swift motion, he grabbed your jaw, opened your mouth and thrust his throbbing dick straight to the back of your throat. You immediately choked, and he moaned slightly. He pulled out halfway, before thrusting in again. He repeated this a few times, and tears formed in your eyes. He pulled out a final time.  
You gasped for breath, choking and spluttering. "P- please.."  
You couldn't finish. Shrek's penis was still in your face, staring you down. You tried to turn away, but he turned your head back towards him.  
"It's not over yet, Donkey. I've only just begun. Remember, it'll only end badly if you don't do what Daddy says."

He teased his tip on your lips. You opened your mouth slightly, and he entered slowly, moaning. He grabbed your fur and bobbed your head up and down until you did it yourself. He moaned again, much louder this time. You take him deeper, and you saw lightning in his eyes. Suddenly, he pulled out.  
You flinched, afraid you did something wrong, but he stayed still for what seemed like and eternity. He then arched his back and let out a roar.  
A golden stream of piss jetted towards you, and you closed your eyes tight. Quite a bit got in your mouth, however, which made Shrek even harder.  
Does piss normally take this long? You realised what the drain is for, now.

The waterfall stopped, and you spluttered again. When you opened your eyes, Shrek was standing there, breathing heavily. He rubbed his cock at increasing speed, and your braced for impact again. His breath hitched, and he let out a primal scream before shooting warm cum straight at your head. This time your opened your mouth freely, tasting him. Tastes like onions.

His breathing returned to normal, and he let out a sigh. "I think we're done for today, Donkey. Keep this up and I might let you orgasm someday."

He picked up his clothes and walked out with a chuckle. The door was relocked, and you laid down in the piss and the cum and cried yourself to sleep.


End file.
